


and again, we will grow

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, sort of, there's a part of the future, this is my first haikyuu fic i fucked up folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>datekou, through the eyes of futakuchi kenji, and how they start to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and again, we will grow

Futakuchi Kenji was a first year at Date Kougyou, and he was anything but intimidated.

He was tall, though he was a bit skinny. Since he was in middle school, he had made himself to be this easy-going, sharp-tongued volleyball player, that had a tendency to provoke others. A problematic kouhai _and_ senpai in middle school, he never had a problem with being confrontational or rude. Now, if something did go bad, he had Aone to control him and pull him away if needed.

That was the other thing - it was hard to be intimidated when you had a giant standing next to you. Aone may have only been a few centimeters taller than him, but he had a sort of face that was intimidating. If he had to pick the person whose appearance didn't match their personality, it would be Aone.

They met in grade school - because Aone was the only one who wouldn't get annoyed (outwardly, at least) by Futakuchi's antics, and because he himself wasn't scared of him. They had bonded and become friends through sheer force of will, and even if Aone was too tall to be bullied (what a lie - he's heard some of the things that were said about them in middle school), he would be the first to react. He could read when Aone was upset - and someone that sensitive shouldn't have to get their feelings hurt.

Unfortunately, that sort of relationship transferred both ways, and Futakuchi often found himself having to explain himself to a surprisingly expectant best friend.

Like now, hours after their fourth volleyball practice, where the brown haired teen was huffing - he was _not_ sulking, no matter what Kamasaki-senpai had said to him. He had been punished and reprimanded today - which was for saying the _absolute truth_ that he was a better ace than their current one, though he definitely wasn’t aware that their ace was also their captain. So, he had been barred from making the regulars team his first year, and no matter how much that sucked, he also knew that they couldn’t pass up the chance to have Aone on the team, with his height and his reflexes.

So, as much as he was upset, he had to be happy for when Aone _did_ get put on the team.

They have joint training camps between them - Datekou, Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai - and he quickly realized that at their level, they had no chance against Shiratorizawa. He learned a lot from just _watching_ Shiratorizawa’s ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi, play, but he learned even more from Seijou’s Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Despite Oikawa’s awful prodding and generally annoying nature - he learned the jump serve, learned the game, learned how to notice the smallest things and turn them into advantages. From Iwaizumi-san, he learned how to be a better ace - how to pressure people, how to break his way through blocks. Aone and him - they learn so much from the two, and they’re eternally grateful. They feel better already - though they know that it’s not going to be enough. Not yet. It’s going to be a learning process - that these are only the building blocks to something _better_.

After that, he shoved any leftover bitterness deep inside him, and he waited for Inter-High to pass.

( They made it into top sixteen - losing almost pitifully to Shiratorizawa. He never forgets the disappointment that sets into his heart. )

Moniwa Kaname, their second year setter - his senpai, the one who always had to deal with his prodding and poking, was made captain. Their ace and former captain retired, and Futakuchi was put onto the court as a wing spiker. Aone didn’t say anything, but he could tell that the taller boy was happy for him. He was a starter now - and he would become their next ace. Their best ace.

He was good at volleyball - and Datekou was good at volleyball. It was why he came here.

( Among other things. )

Futakuchi, for all his ridiculousness, was an exceptional player. He was a bit unruly, but he had spirit, he had dedication, and he had the drive to actually improve. He was observant enough on the court that he knew exactly what buttons to push to make sure a player wilted. Some considered it underhanded, but Futakuchi thought of it as just another way of fighting - after all, psychological warfare had always been his forte. He’s been good at messing with people for years - he’s just too good at reading people to really pass it up. It annoys people, and it makes him seem rude, but it works.

They work hard - they work hard even more than ever to make up for their losses in the Inter-High, and they do fine in the Spring High.

They lose to Karasuno. Moniwa-san, Kamasaki and Sasaya seem strong - but Futakuchi has always been good at understanding others. He can tell they’re trying a brave front so they don’t upset the underclassmen. He feels that they don’t remember how well he can read people. He knows that this loss must hurt so much more to them than anyone else, and that they’re trying to keep themselves together for just a bit longer. He thinks that hurts more than anything else in the world.

( Karasuno loses to Seijou - and he has to bitterly think that Datekou is a stronger team, that they were more mentally prepared, that they would have blocked out Iwaizumi-san - that those joint training camps would’ve come in handy - that _they_ would be facing Shiratorizawa in the finals. )

Moniwa, Kamasaki and Sasaya retire.

He’s made captain.

The decision overwhelms him - he honestly feels like this wasn’t the right choice. That he should be the last person they think to make captain. But Moniwa, Kamasaki and Sasaya look at him with pride in their hearts, determination and expectation in their eyes, and he realizes he’s outnumbered. Even his own team looks like they’re starting to believe in him, so the last thing he can do is refuse. No matter how much he doesn’t want to - how much he thinks he’ll screw up once he’s in the position. He can’t voice those things - has never been able to when his cousin goes to Shiratorizawa and sets for the best ace in the prefecture.

The others - Onagawa and Obara, those _traitors_ \- shove him upwards to make his speech, and he stumbles over his words - finally at a loss for once. His teammates laugh at him, and it puts him a little more at ease, knowing they’ll treat him relatively the same.

Later that day, Coach Oiwake asks him who he wants as his vice captain - and there has never been a different option in his mind. It’s always been Aone next to him - as children, as grade-schoolers, as teenagers, and now. Why should it be any different?

( Aone, in Futakuchi’s own opinion, is the only one who can really understand him. It’s only fitting considering it goes the other way around too. )

In Futakuchi’s first Spring High as captain, they get a first round bye because of last year’s run. Sweeping their first match easily, they get time to watch Karasuno play Johzenji before their match with Aoba Johsai.

He thinks they’ve gotten even more annoying, if that’s possible. Sakunami and Obara are hovering behind him, watching along with him and Aone, and he’s watching much closer than he would for anyone else. If they end up playing again in the next round - that would be ironic, but entirely unwanted - well, it’s better just to know. After all, they all have a title to reclaim - _the Iron Wall_ , with the highest blocking rate in the century.

( He finds it even more ironic that they’re beaten by Aoba Johsai, and that Iwaizumi-san gets the last point. It almost makes him want to cry. They’re still not good enough. )

He hears that Seijou loses to Karasuno, and that they’re now playing against Shiratorizawa. But there’s no time to watch - he’ll get first hand updates from Aone, and he has a setter to train. He practically sends emails and texts to every setter he knows - even to Oikawa, because despite how much he hates the other’s personality, Oikawa is the best setter he knows.

They all learn new tricks - Futakuchi hones his ability much more, becomes more powerful, faster. He works hard - he remembers several nights spent at the gym, or in his backyard, with Aone as they practice blocks, spikes, receives. Sakunami stays sometimes - even Koganegawa, and Obara, and Onagawa. Everyone pitches in too much effort for a simple club, but Futakuchi can’t be any more prouder of his team.

They all remember the third years from last year - they all remember the disappointment, the pain that they went through. That makes them work even harder - because they don’t want a repeat of that. Because Futakuchi believes in his team - believes that they have the potential, the spirit, the determination to win against everyone. That they’ll reclaim a top four spot in the prefecture.

In the Inter-High, they play against teams that are good - but aren’t good enough. Datekou blocks them out, scores more from their blockouts than their spikes, and Futakuchi feels amazing. Their team is united - Koganegawa’s hard work has paid off, and he blocks, sets, receives well, and when he catches Moniwa-san’s eye in the crowd, he has to flash a grin.

They win against Aoba Johsai. It’s a fair fight, but they’re still disorganized from the loss of their third years, and Datekou’s Spring High run without theirs has stabilized and settled the team. It’s exhilarating - he shakes hands with Yahaba at the end, and he has to embrace his team because it’s a good feeling to get payback.

In the semifinals, they win against Karasuno by the skin of their teeth. Their entire team has stepped up - the freak quick is still a force to be reckoned with, but Datekou’s faced them once before. Aone is well aware how to beat it - Sakunami’s eyes and reflexes are strong, and they trust each other. Futakuchi blocks off their ace - locks eyes with that tall blond and shoots him a grin, and the story is over. He scores the winning point, and he knows this is how an ace should feel.

The final is a repeat of his first year - Shiratorizawa versus Date Kougyou.

He locks eyes with their captain, Shirabu - his _cousin_ , Kenjirou - as they shake hands. He feels nervousness and apprehension filling his veins - he and Kenjirou have been playing together long enough that it’s uneasy to face each other. They’ve lived their lives together for long enough that this match - was almost fate.

Even without Ushijima, Shiratorizawa is strong. Kenjirou has always been a good setter - that was for sure. Their new ace - a black haired boy with an awful haircut - was good, and Futakuchi is given a run for his money, but he’s older, more experienced, and he can handle himself. Their team is more connected - has been playing official matches for longer. In all regards, they should have won -

They bring it to three sets, tied both, and the point total is well into the 30s at this point. It’s taken a toll on both teams, and they both want to win this so badly. Shirabu tosses to Kawanishi, Futakuchi and Aone kill the block - and their new libero catches it miraculously, and it’s back in the air again.

Shiratorizawa scores a point. They’re at match point.

Futakuchi takes a deep breath in, and he, in good Futakuchi fashion, says something absolutely ridiculous to bring his team back together. Shirabu is staring daggers into him, and he stares back. This is their fated match - the only one that matters in their hearts and minds. They’ve been at this rivalry for years, and it’s the chance to settle it.

Shirabu serves. 

Obara receives.

Koganegawa sets.

Aone spikes.

Kawanishi receives.

Shirabu sets.

Goshiki spikes --

By a stroke of _god_ , Sakunami receives it. It flies straight to Koganegawa and he sets it - a little bit away from the net, high and light. It’s the perfect ball -

Futakuchi spikes it, and he watches as Shirabu - _Kenjirou_ receives it perfectly.

He thinks it’s fitting as Kawanishi sets the ball and Kenjirou spikes it to win.

In all honesty - he can’t even be mad. Not when the two teams line up to shake hands - and Kenjirou looks at him with a blank face but with a thousand apologies in his eyes, and Kenji wants to go home.

The saddest part is that now he knows _exactly_ how Moniwa-san felt.

The frustration, the depression, the anger, all of it. He feels so many emotions, and he knows exactly why. It’s something he’s used to - but … he feels legitimately upset by the turn of events. He’s spent so much time with Aone trying to make this team into one worthy of a championship title. He and Aone - they’ve built this wall together.

He gives the others a speech - though it’s flat, and everyone knows. He’s good at faking, though, so right when he makes a stereotypical Futakuchi joke, he watches his team weakly smile, and he can tell that it’s going to get better.

Later that day, they get back to school, and they get changed. He watches the members of his team trickle out of the locker rooms until it’s only him, Aone and Sakunami, who soon realizes that it really isn’t his place to stay. Bowing, he makes his way out, saying a soft goodbye.

It’s him and Aone, like it’s been for all the years in their life.

It’s because it’s Aone that he feels no qualms about crying. Even if he bows his head, covers his face with his hands, Aone says nothing, understanding exactly how he feels without having to say anything. It’s their relationship - what they’ve felt for years. Aone, even though he physically shows nothing, Futakuchi can tell exactly what he is feeling.

Aone slides next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and Futakuchi takes in a shuddering breath.

They stay there for awhile - their parents have definitely heard of Datekou’s loss in the finals, and they probably expect this to be happening. Futakuchi hasn’t taken much seriously outside of programming and volleyball - and this defeat is crushing to him. He disappointed his team - disappointed Aone, and it’s so painful to think about it.

Breathing labored from crying, he raises his head and with tears still in his eyes, he says one thing -

_“ Spring High. ”_

Aone nods.

( What makes it worse, and better, is when Kenjirou texts him at home apologizing - because they’ve always had a problem with communication. It makes him feel better - but it doesn’t take the sting of the loss away. In the end, he doesn’t reply to Kenjirou. Kenjirou understands. )

The next day of school, Aone and Futakuchi are called in by their homeroom teacher.

Like all third years, he wants them to retire from volleyball.

Aone says nothing - like always, and their teacher looks expectantly at Futakuchi, expecting something close to a confirmation.

Unheard of before - but certainly characteristic to Futakuchi - he declines.

“ We’re not quitting. “

His teacher opens his mouth - probably to say something about ‘how it’s not beneficial’ and how it’s useless to continue, but Futakuchi is having none of that. Because volleyball is the one thing Aone and he have in common, and they _both_ will not have that taken from them.

“Sensei, I respect you - but if you’re going to say something about the merit in continuing volleyball, then I’m afraid I have no words to say,” Futakuchi starts, an unreadable look on his face. “Even if we don’t get into university for volleyball scholarships - which I doubt considering that we’re captain and vice-captain of _Datekou_ , who just came out of finals with _Shiratorizawa_ \- we both know that I can test into any programming school in the country. Aone is smart enough that he can get into most schools. I’m sorry, but I believe that Datekou will win Spring High.”

Turning on his heel, Futakuchi leaves the office, Aone trailing quickly behind him. As soon as the door closes, Futakuchi lets out a sigh, glancing up at Aone. Flashing him a slight smile, he nods and enters Obara and Onagawa’s classroom.

He sees them chatting in the back, and he instantly pulls up a chair to butt into their conversation. The two, unfettered by their captain’s antics, continue on talking as if he wasn’t there. Whining, Futakuchi practically lays on Obara’s desk, hearing Onagawa pick up his lunch to make room.

“Obaaaraaaa, Onagaaawaaaa, you guys aren’t quitting, right?” He whines, turning his head to look at Obara’s face.

Both of them snicker, Obara more openly as he tries to cover the lower half of his face. “Well, we were thinking about it, but you have something to say, don’t you?” Onagawa lets out a light, lazy laugh, and Futakuchi huffs in response.

“Listen. I have a really good feeling about Spring High. Like. Super good. Aone agrees!” He speaks, pointing at his best friend as Aone nods.

Obara and Onagawa share a look over their captain’s body, before laughing more openly as Futakuchi pushes himself up and grins at the both of them. In the midst of their laughing fit, they nod their heads and Futakuchi beams.

“Good! I can’t wait ‘til practice, then we can -”

The bell rings - and Aone forcibly drags him back to their classroom as he whines about not being able to finish his sentence. The rest of the day drags on slowly - and practice hits.

Immediately, they watch videos of the finals, picking apart their performance, and determining how they could make it better. Futakuchi sees some subpar blocks that he and Aone could _definitely_ improve, and he’s already making plans in his mind.

It involves some long overdue training matches with Seijou.

And a few against Shiratorizawa. Maybe.

Practices continue - each of them driven by the loss against Shiratorizawa, they play harder than ever. Each practice match goes on forever - Futakuchi and Aone practice hours of blocks and spikes while Koganegawa sets for them and Sakunami receives them. And little by little, they feel themselves becoming stronger, more of a team.

Futakuchi may not be a superstar like Ushijima, may not be a genius like Kageyama Tobio, may not be naturally gifted like Hinata Shouyou - but he _will_ be the one to prove that hard work is just as good as talent. Because as much as he disliked Oikawa - he still respected the elder, and the ideas that he stood for. Because they both understood the feeling of being overshadowed by geniuses.

( Kenjirou had once said to him that he should’ve come to Shiratorizawa - and Kenji promised himself that he’d make it so that Kenjirou could never tell him that again. Datekou is his home now. His family. )

It eventually comes to Spring High. They fight their way out of prelims - now they know how Shiratorizawa felt a year ago - it’s easy. They’ve practiced so hard that these matches are more of a waste of time than anything. But no matter how rude Futakuchi can be, he’s not disrespectful, and he takes all of them seriously.

This time - Shiratorizawa falls in Karasuno’s wake, and Datekou beats Aoba Johsai.

In a way - he thinks it’s entirely ironic that they beat Seijou - and are now playing Karasuno in the finals. It feels like a rematch. It is a rematch, if the looks on everyone’s faces says anything.

They are strong - it’s a match that neither of them will forget.

Futakuchi plays the best game of his life - Koganegawa’s sets are nigh perfect. His blocks aren’t perfect, and his spikes get received, but Datekou shines more than any other time.

That freak quick steals many points from them - Kageyama’s serve is a hard hitter that leaves Sakunami pressed with work, and Tsukishima is _still_ the annoyingly good blocker that he is. They still have that god libero, and the strong wing spiker, and with the addition of the sleepy captain - Ennoshita - Karasuno seems more alive than in the Inter-High.

But Futakuchi and Sakunami’s eyes don’t miss anything - they pick up on mistakes and capitalize on them. Futakuchi doesn’t run off his mouth, but the sharp, critical glances he sends at their team is all he needs to unsettle them.

It’s five sets.

Five sets of grueling rallies, great spikes, amazing serves _and_ amazing saves, and plays.

And in the end -

It’s Sakunami that receives.

Koganegawa that sets.

And Futakuchi that scores.

( Just like it should have been in the Inter-High. )

The winning score is 36-34.

Futakuchi wants to cry - because he’s _done_ it. He hears the whispers about their team - about him and Aone - and he can feel Moniwa-san’s, Kamasaki, Sasaya looking at him with pride.

He hears his brother’s cheer from the stands, hears the team and the crowd shouting their chant - and he is overwhelmed with emotion. It’s a feeling he’s experienced once before, one that would last as long as the joy, the memories, the trophy. Maybe even longer. Because material things will vanish and go - but feelings, experiences, will last forever.

In the spur of the moment, he picks up Sakunami and lets out a shout of joy - a bright grin on his face. Aone lifts both of them into the air, and he lets out a laugh at it. They’re put down almost a second later, and he has to school his expression - and theirs - as he tells them to line up.

_**“ Thank you for the game! “** _

They face the members of Datekou - and they see that Kamasaki, Moniwa and Sasaya have forced their way through, smiles on their faces, tears in their eyes - pride in their hearts, and Futakuchi grins back at them, relief and determination thrumming through him. Obara and Onagawa grin dorkily too - Koganegawa waves brightly as Sakunami gives them a soft, but cheerful smile. Even Aone’s lips are quirking upwards, and that revelation makes him grin even brighter, tugging his best friend down to put their faces at the same level. It makes everyone laugh, and the atmosphere is comfortable.

Minutes later - the top four teams are brought center stage.

Karasuno is awarded second - Datekou is awarded first, and Futakuchi accepts with a solemn look, but he can’t help the energy in his veins, so he seems jumpy as he waits, Aone a solid presence next to him like always - always and forever. It’s seems so fitting to be here - with this team, with these friends, with this familiar feeling in his palms and the familiar breathlessness.

They award him ‘Best Wing Spiker’ and he wants to cry. He almost does.

They are dismissed - and Coach Oiwake tells them to gather together for a photo, and if the last few are of Futakuchi crying, then no one can blame him. Not when everyone else does too, and the last photo is more of a hug pile than a team photo.

As he turns to leave - he catches a certain someone in the crowd. A head of brown hair, in a style so very similar to his. And as he flashes a smile - a genuine, well-meant smile, with every emotion in his eyes, he watches the teen smile back with pride.

Futakuchi Kenji is a third year at Date Kougyou, and he is honestly so glad to have come here.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like datekou: hit me up. my twitter is @khunhachuling. im crying everyday.
> 
> Futakuchi's 3rd year stats are:  
> power: 5/5  
> jumping: 4/5  
> stamina: 4/5  
> game sense: 3/5  
> technique: 5/5  
> speed: 4/5


End file.
